In existing user interfaces utilized in web-enabled information systems, the user is restricted to the use of the user interface as a whole. Specifically, the user cannot independently use one interface function, such as document retrieval functions, without introducing other user functions, such as document search functions. In most existing user interfaces, when document retrieval functions are enabled, the user interface automatically introduces other user functions, such as search by word, search by file, or search by publication, even if these functions are not desired. This limitation is the result of the underlying information system that supports such web-enabled user interfaces. These systems typically require the input of user authentication dependent sessions, which record the user's login information as well as authorization and accounting information about the specific functions conducted by the user.
A user is typically required to perform all of his desired functions within one authentication session. The user may be able to open separate independent sessions, but the user must provide the same authentication information for each additional session that he/she performs. Within each session, the user is limited to the results of his existing function request. Specifically, if the user has performed a function request and has obtained a specific function result, the user cannot perform successive function requests without replacing the first performed function results. Consequently, the user must perform the same authentication function multiple times if he/she needs to move between multiple function request types.
An example of this feature is if a user has performed a search by word function for “astronomy” and retrieves a list of articles related to “Galileo” and “Copernicus”. The user will not be able to perform a successive search for “Copernicus” alone without replacing the links to the list of articles on the original “astronomy” search request. If the search by word function for “Copernicus” does not satisfy the user, the user must again perform a search by word function for “astronomy” to get back to the original list. As such, in order to perform a subsequent search, a user must actually perform 2 additional searches; one search for the Copernicus articles and the other search to get the user back to where they started.
The present invention overcomes such session limitations by creating a user interface that allows the creation of durable URL links to function results which are available to the user at any time. These durable URL links are not altered by successive user functions, therefore the user does not need to perform repetitious functions to arrive at a prior function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,370 to Kamper, issued on Nov. 9, 1999, discloses the ability of a web-enabled system to allow a user to select certain phrases or words within a document and then present the user with the ability of performing a keyword search dependent upon such selected words or phrases. The '370 patent further discloses the system's ability to return the search results and subsequently allows the user to perform further keyword searches on the returned document. However, a primary limitation within such a system is that it does not account for allowing multiple searches under one account name, such as the present invention. The '370 system assumes that the primary searches, and subsequent searches conducted upon the primary search, are within a public account not requiring authentication to returned documents, whereas the present invention is intended to require a user authentication for access and accounting information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,106 to Nielsen, issued on Jul. 20, 1999, discloses a web server's ability to automatically place conventional bookmarks within a web browser. The bookmarks disclosed within the '106 invention incorporate the web server's address information within a simple link with a common title structure. As such, when the user desires to revisit the bookmarked Internet site, the user simply selects the saved bookmark and does not need to retype the original web server address information. However, a limitation of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,106 is that it does not provide for multiple searches to be conducted on a single returned search under the same authentication information, unlike the present invention which can allow multiple function requests within the same user authentication.
In addition, the present invention provides a mechanism whereby users can create a “Master Link” without specific search parameters, effectively creating a generic Durable Link stem which includes certification information but no search parameters. Users can then use the Durable Link stem to create a large number of specific searches without having to regenerate each Durable Link in a separate process. Further, a table would map Durable links with the logical locations of the content or products to which they refer. This would allow content to be moved around, products to change URLs and so forth without breaking the Durable Link.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,409 to DeRose et al., issued on Dec. 26, 2000, discloses the ability of a web-enabled system to deliver only partial documents based upon the user's desired search requests. This is in lieu of transferring the whole document through the system, wherein the user would have to manually locate the desired information within the document. However, a limitation within the '409 patent is that it does not allow for pyramidal searching capabilities under a single authorization, unlike the present invention which does allow pyramidal function request capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,045 to Hanson, issued on Jul. 13, 1999, discloses a web-enabled service that automatically tracks a user's progression through an audio enabled document. As such, when the user exits the document before reaching the end, the system will automatically record a bookmark and the user's exiting location. When the user returns to the document at a later date, the system will automatically recall the exited location and return the user to that point. However, a limitation within the '045 patent is that it does not disclose the ability to allow pyramidal searching capabilities, unlike the present invention which does allow pyramidal searching.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,202 to Kleinberg, issued on Aug. 29, 2000, discloses the ability of having a web-based system that allows users to conduct conventional keyword searches, returns the results of such keyword searches, and further displays related pages based upon the keyword search results. However, the '202 patent does not disclose the ability of allowing multiple searches to be conducted on successive search results, unlike the present invention which does allow successive searches.